Coming Home
by Confetti Leaves
Summary: Off-shoot of "A Second Chance". A mother always gives and expects nothing in return. Trying to return the favour, Morgan does his best to surprise the women he loves the most and ends up surprising everyone. Co-written with ArwenLalaith


**Off-shoot of 'A Second Chance'. It can be read on its own but of course, we like you to read 'A Second Chance' too.

* * *

**

Emily groaned, rolling over, pulling the blankets over her head to block out the bright lights of the bedroom and the sound of the shrieking alarm clock. "Shh," she hissed at the inanimate appliance as if it would silence it.

Morgan chuckled softly as he reached across her to shut off the alarm. Sliding out of bed, he reminded, "You have an hour..."

She gave an indistinct mumbled reply, muffled by the blankets, but made no move to get up. He laughed again and began rummaging for something to wear to work that day.

"I _hate _Mondays," she groaned, rolling over, but keeping her head buried.

"You say you hate every day..." he murmured, pulling on his pants, "You just hate waking up in the morning."

"It's your own fault," she grumbled, "If you didn't keep me up all night, I might have the energy to get up..."

He laughed heartily, "As if you could complain about that. Besides, I think you can forgive me for last night, we had a lot to celebrate..."

Again, she mumbled incoherently, running the back of her hand over her face. "Oww," she yelped as her ring scratched her face. She rolled her eyes upon hearing his laughter again, coming from the bathroom.

She smiled to herself as she looked at the diamond ring glinting on the fourth finger of her left hand, reflecting on the days leading up to her promise to marry the man she'd not too long ago thought would never want to settle down with one woman...

"_Do we really have to do this today?" Morgan asked, pulling on his best puppy dog eyes and pouting._

"_Yes. We have to do this today," Emily said firmly, trying to sound like she was in control and not at all affected by that way too adorable look her boyfriend was currently giving her. "We're going back to Chicago next week. God knows, we don't have have time during the week."_

_He smiled inwardly, liking that she said they were 'going back', as if she were going back home to her family. In a way, that was true. "Fine," he sighed dramatically, pouting a little more._

"_What does your mom like?" she asked as she scanned the shops in the mall._

"_She likes grandbabies," Morgan replied cheekily and Emily rolled her eyes, shaking her head. This was going to be a long day._

"_You know, the faster you just cooperate and help me, the faster we can go home and do something you'll enjoy..."_

"_But what fun would it be if I can't annoy you just a little?" he joked._

"_You're such a child," she sighed exasperatedly, tightening her grip on his hand and pulling him along._

******

_Running her fingers gently over the display set of beautifully hand-painted twelve-piece dinner set, Emily smiled and thought that this would be what she would like to see in their future home. Fran would probably love this set, considering she loved entertaining and cooking for people. Morgan always bragged that his mother would beat the iron chefs she wanted to._

"_This is beautiful," Emily smiled, "Do you think your mom would like this?"_

"_I don't know..." he shrugged._

_She sighed, shaking her head at the fact that he insisted on continuing to be uncooperative. "It's an easy yes or no question," she pressed._

_Again, he shrugged, replying ambiguously, "Maybe."_

_She attempted to resist rolling her eyes, trying not to get annoyed. "Would you please just help me out here? You know your mother better than I do and I'd like some input on what to get for her birthday gift."_

"_Sarah got her something like that last year," he replied._

"_Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Emily sighed exasperatedly again, deciding that she had had enough of it, she pulled him to a quiet corner of the busy mall and glared at him. "What is wrong with you today?" she asked exasperatedly, her hands resting on her hips._

"_I'm sorry," he responded immediately, speaking in a low, soft voice that never failed to make her insides glow. Taking her hands in his and placing them in a less accusatory, more loving position on his waist, he smiled when her glare changed into an adorable pout. "I just hate shopping. I'm sorry," he said softly, "I shouldn't have acted like a spoiled brat."_

"_So, will you help me now?"_

"_I have a better idea," he grinned, "We'll go home right now and leave the shopping to me. I know what to get for her. She's gonna love it..."_

"_Leave the shopping to you?" she frowned, "Are you sure? You just admitted you hate shopping."_

_He tilted his head and kissed her lightly. "Have a little faith in your future husband, sugar. I know what Mama likes. And, before you ask, no, I can't tell you. It's a surprise."_

_She gave him a pointed look. "It's not my birthday, Derek." _

"_Doesn't mean I can't surprise you," Morgan smiled, "Come on, let's go home."_

******

"_Derek, where is our gift?" Emily whispered nervously._

_She had a good reason to be nervous; Sarah and Desiree had already given Fran her birthday gift, yet their gift was nowhere to be seen. She was seriously beginning to doubt that Morgan had brought the gift from Quantico to Chicago. _

_Emily knew Fran would completely forgive them if something like that had happened and she already knew that Fran loved her, sometimes Morgan would playfully joke that his mother loved his girlfriend more than him...but she couldn't help wanting to make a good impression, even after all this time. Who would forget to bring their future mother-in-law's birthday gift?_

_Instead of giving her an answer, Morgan simply grinned and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, okay?"_

"_Alright, little brother, your turn," Sarah quipped, "What did you get for Mama?"_

"_This is going to be her favourite gift of all time..." Morgan said smugly._

"_Like the birthday cake you made that had her screaming for the fire department?" Desiree retorted, equally smug and the room was filled with laughter once again._

"_It's the thought that counts," Fran assured, smiling amusedly, "I know you meant well."_

_Morgan rolled his eyes, sick of that story being brought up time and time again. "I assure you, this is a hundred times better. And you'll be even more surprised..."_

"_We all will," Emily hissed, still wondering what exactly his plan was, hoping it was a damn good one._

_Before anyone could say another word, he dug into his pocket and produced a little blue velvet box. Grinning slyly, he got on his knee before Emily and heard his mother squealing happily. "Emily Prentiss, I love you and you know that," he began, "Nothing would make me happier than if you would marry me. And, if you say yes, I will spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret your decision. Plus, it would make Mama very happy," he added slyly. "Will you marry me? Be my wife?"_

_Tears welled up in Emily's eyes. "_This_ is our gift?" she whispered, slightly taken aback._

"_This was the plan all along. I knew I needed you to be my wife, but I couldn't decide on the right moment. And I didn't think anyone would believe me if there weren't witnesses," he joked. After a moment, he suddenly became worried that he'd created too much pressure, that she would feel bad refusing not only in front of his mother, but on her birthday too...not that he thought she wanted to say no. "You still haven't answered..." he prodded gently._

_Smiling through the tears, she quipped, "How much would it suck, if I said 'no'?" _

_He laughed, but only because she extended her left hand towards him as she said it, essentially giving him the opposite answer. Before he slipped the ring on her finger, he whispered breathlessly, "I need to hear your answer."_

"_Like my answer would be anything but yes," she murmured, "I love you."_

_As he slid the ring on Emily's finger, then pulled her in for a kiss, he was mildly aware of his mother saying something, though the words were indistinct. She sounded somewhere between happy tears and just plain happy._

_When they pulled apart and turned around to see the reactions on his family's faces, it was clear that they were beyond ecstatic. "Mama, we'll see you at the wedding, right?" Morgan joked._

_Fran scoffed. "Honey, a delusional man with a chainsaw at the door wouldn't stop me." The room was filled with laughter once again, but for very different reasons this time._

"_Welcome to the family," Desiree smiled brightly, hugging Emily. _

"_You just had to do that, didn't you?" Sarah glared at her brother playfully, "How am I going to top that next year?"_

"_You'll find a way," Morgan laughed again, hugging his sister._

"Em, honey, you need to get up," he urged, flopping down on the bed next to her, fully dressed.

"I don't wanna," she whined, pouting.

"Well, I guess you can call in sick," he shrugged and chuckled lightly when Emily's eyes lit up at that idea. "But you'll miss out on all the joys of informing our best friends that we're getting married. In between the congratulatory hugs and handshakes, Garcia would probably make me give her full control of what happens at our wedding. You know I'm no good at saying no to her..." he added, sighing dramatically, "You could stay in bed if you want."

"Oh, dear God," she breathed, sitting up so rapidly she made herself dizzy. Glaring at her fiancé, she huffed, "You're so evil."

Morgan chuckled softly and kissed her, "Yet, you still love me."

Finally relenting, she replied, "Hard not to."

"I love you too, baby." Grinning, he stood up again, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "You now have forty minutes. I'll go make some toast for you to eat in the car."

He was half-way out the door when she called, "Hey, get back here." He turned back, raising a brow in question. She pulled him down to her to kiss him tenderly. "I can't wait to marry you and call you my husband..."

"I love you too, wifey."


End file.
